


Ransom

by ornithia



Series: Had to be You [9]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornithia/pseuds/ornithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jetfire reacts to Wheeljack being captured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ransom

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompts, based upon roleplay at [my SG Jetfire roleplaying blog](http://i-willraisehell.tumblr.com/)

It really didn’t surprise him - the shuttle had warned the engineer not to go through with his petty grievances. Still, the grounder’s infamous wrath had refused to listen to reason, so that he’d practically walked himself right into a waiting trap anyone not blinded by their rage would have seen coming from lightyears away (and he, Jetfire, was the illogical ‘drone’ of the pair?).

"… how is he doing?"

He tuned down his audials - the unlucky captors couldn’t really respond, as his bonded was keeping them rather occupied with a tirade of insults he usually kept reserved for just the two of them, when Jetfire was doing his absolute damndest to be “obnoxious, as the other put it. The flier grinned as ransom prices were nervously put forth.

**_"Tell him I’ll think about it."_ **

The grounder could wait - from the sound of things, he wasn’t the one about to be put through cycles of relentless torture.


End file.
